Papá
by SolKano
Summary: [Semi AU] La imaginación de un niño. Lluvia. Pasos. ¿Qué se puede dar de esto? Dedicado a todos los que creen y tienen la imaginación de crear un enorme universo mediante palabras...  He vuelto ha ser yoo! :D


Woooolas!! Ayer llovió a mares... Y me agarró la inspiración... y no se preocupen, no he abandonado** xXDigital ChroniclesXx**, me di tan solo un _break_ y logré esto...

_Para todos aquellos que aún tenemos  
corazón y mente de niño  
porque cuando todo parece imposible  
solo extiende tus brazos... y déjate llevar  
_** -Sol Kano**_  
_

* * *

**Papá**

**_Por: Sol Kano_**

Pasos. Había dejado de llover. Un hombre corría por las deterioradas calles de Odaiba, seguido de una chica alrededor de los 11 años. El centro de la ciudad estaba desierto, ambos llegaron al edificio de la televisora local, a media cuadra de donde los enormes destrozos del pavimento les había permitido llegar sobre cuatro ruedas. Él era de piel morena, cabello rojizo y ojos oscuros. Ella era de piel clara, el mismo cabello rojizo que él y ojos grises.

-¡Ahí!- exclamó la chica señalando la fuente al pie del edificio

Un niño de no más de tres años iba caminando, tenía una cabellera castaña, piel morena clara y ojos negros; detrás de él caminaba un extraño ser notablemente más alto que el pequeño, de piel azulada, un casco hacia abajo con puntas de un azul eléctrico, guantes largos del mismo color, botas que hacían juego con afiladas navajas, y una capa blanca que contrastaba con todo su atuendo de forma llamativa. Ambos miraban por todos lados y daban pasos cautelosos.

-¡Kouda!

El menor alzó la vista. Al ver a los recién llegados, se maravilló, sonrió, y corrió a abrazar al hombre, que se arrodilló para recibirlo.

-¡Papá, papá!- dijo al soltarse de su progenitor -Mira, mira, él... es Rinkmon... ¡¡mi Súper Héroe favorito!!  
-¡¡Woow!! Sí parece súper héroe- dijo la chica acercándoseles  
-¡Junko, Junko!- el niño se soltó de su padre para abrazarla -¿Verdad que es genial?  
-¡Sí, definitivamente!- comentó ella mientras el niño volvía a los brazos del mayor  
-Yo lo dibujé- agregó el niño con orgullo sacando una hoja doblada de sus pantalones y mostrándoselas  
-¿Y cómo le hiciste para que se convirtiera tal cual como tu dibujo?- preguntó el hombre tomando la hoja con una mano y cargando a su hijo menor con la otra  
-Un señor muy grande me regaló una libreta café...- explicó el pequeño castaño -y me dijo que todo lo que yo dibujara ¡se haría realidad!  
-¡¿QUÉ?!  
-Sí... pero no funcionó mucho, pasaron cosas que no quería... y lo siento- dijo el niño apesadumbrado  
-Kouda... ¿qué te he dicho de hablar con extraños?- le reprendió su papá abrazándolo y observando su dibujo detenidamente  
-Que no me les acerque ni les hable... pero él salió de tu computadora y se me acercó...  
-Momento... ¿la computadora del sótano?- preguntó Junko  
-Sí, de esa, y me dijo que ya me conocía- comentó Kouda -y me quería dar un regalo muy especial, porque yo lo había ayudado  
-¿Cómo lo ayudaste?- preguntó el pelirrojo mayor extrañado y teniendo un mal presentimiento  
-Pues bajé por mi pelota- dijo el menor -y creo que apreté algo del teclado, porque se encendió la pantalla y se veía todo negro con números cayendo en filitas...

Silencio...

-Abrió el portal- susurró Junko pasmada -y no sabe nada de nada...  
-¡Un momento!- el padre de ambos recordó un pequeñísimo detalle de todo lo que sucedía -si Kouda no sabe nada... ¿cómo es que tiene un Digimon que, incluso, ya está en el nivel mega?

Rinkmon brilló intensamente y se transformó en una franja rosada, con dos manitas con tres garritas negras y ojos oscuros; Kouda se soltó de los brazos de su padre y tomó a su pequeño Digimon.

-El sábado, cuando se desató la tormenta eléctrica, apareció un huevo debajo de mi cama- relató Kouda -estaba temblando, así que lo llevé a mi cama para calentarlo, estaba muy frío... y a la mañana siguiente, en lugar del huevo, había un ser verde que tenía un corcho de nariz...  
-Pabumon- dijo el ser rosado -Sí, así se llamaba... y estaba chistoso- agregó el niño -así que le daba de comer a escondidas... fue cuando ese señor me dio la libreta café...  
-¿Dónde está la libreta?- le preguntó su hermana mayor  
-Ahí- señaló el pequeño hacia la fuente, a sus alrededores había charcos de agua de lluvia, y ahí se apreciaban varios trozos de papel empapados -me divertía mucho rato dibujando... entonces, Pabumon creció, y se convirtió en esto- alzó a su pequeño amigo -se llama Motimon, y le gusta el chocolate que hace mamá  
-¿Ah, sí?- logró decir Izzy mientras observaba al pequeño Motimon de su hijo  
-Sí...- aseguró Kouda mirando a su amigo digital -y me dijo que hay un mundo con muchos animalitos raros, como él... así que dibujé uno en la libreta... ¡y Motimon volvió a crecer, papá¡Se convirtió en el animal que dibuje! Me dijo que él era único, porque yo lo había inventado... así que me dijo que le pusiera un nombre, pero tenía que terminar en "mon" porque es el apellido que tienen todos los animalitos de su mundo¿y sabes como le puse?  
-No¿cómo?- preguntó su papá mientras se ponía de pie y lo tomaba de la mano  
-¡Kobumon!- exclamó el niño mientras los tres humanos y el digital comenzaban a andar por la calle principal en dirección a la camioneta de la familia -empieza con "Ko", como mi nombre... entonces seguí dibujando muchas cosas... por eso han sucedido muchas cosas raras... y¿qué crees, papá¡Kobumon volvió a crecer! Pero yo no lo dibujé esta vez... creció porque un monstruo malo, que yo tampoco dibujé, comenzó a perseguirme... y¿sabes?, él me defendió, se llamaba MetalKugawamon... es raro¿no?, que tan solo por crecer cambiaba de nombre- el niño subió al asiento trasero, sentó a Motimon a su lado, en su antiguo asiento de bebé, y le puso los cinturones de seguridad, mientras los otros dos subían al frente, el padre encendía la camioneta y se ponían en movimiento -me dijo que él estaba aquí para protegerme, pero estaba muy asustado... y pasaron más cosas raras, y fue por todo lo que dibujé... así que decidí arreglar las cosas... ¡y dibuje a Rinkmon!- volvió a sacar su dibujo y se lo mostró a su hermana junto al de Kobumon  
-Insisto, me agrada- dijo la chica sonriendo  
-A mí también, no sé de donde sacaste esa imaginación- comentó el hombre  
-De mamá- respondió el niño contento -porque ella siempre me cuenta historias chistosas antes de dormir... y cuando le cuento las mías dice que soy como ella: imaginativo de corazón...- bostezó -Rinkmon eliminó a los malos¡hasta le dieron moneditas por ellos!- el niño les mostró unas monedas plateadas, Junko se quedó boquiabierta, el mayor siguió conduciendo -y me ayudó a limpiar parte de los destrozos... y¿saben de que me di cuenta?  
-¿De qué, hijo?- preguntó su pare, como solía hacer  
-No necesitaba esa libreta para hacer lo que quisiera- aseguró el pequeño animado -si Motimon está aquí, junto a mí, cualquier cosa es posible... por eso la rompí- señaló los trozos que tenía Junko en una bolsa de plástico -no tenía caso  
-Bien hecho, Kouda- le dijo el hombre sonriendo orgullosamente, pero el niño lo miró con sus grandes ojos llenos de tristeza  
-Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, papá, te desobedecí, y lo siento- musitó el niño -pero... ¿nos podemos quedar con Motimon?

Silencio.

-Es muy bueno, y tranquilo, y limpio...- dijo el niño recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento -yo jugaré con él y lo cuidaré¡en serio!

El padre y su hija mayor se lanzaron miradas de complicidad. Sí, Kouda seguía siendo tan solo un niño de 5 años... Y, a pesar de eso, lo sabía todo, y no sabía nada...

-Hijo, hay unas cosas que te tengo que explicar...- respondió el padre mirándolo por el retrovisor -pero... mientras tanto, Motimon puede quedarse con nosotros  
-¿¡En serio!?- preguntó el niño emocionado -gracias papá, gracias, gracias¡gracias!- bostezó y comenzó a cerrar los ojos -¿ves, Motimon? Te lo dije, mi papá es muy bueno  
-Sí- dijo Motimon también cerrando los ojos dentro de su cómodo asiento -y comprensivo también  
-¿Sabes, Motimon?- dijo el niño con los ojos cerrados, mientras la camioneta se detenía frente al enorme edificio donde se localizaba su casa, y su hermana y su padre observaban los dibujos y comentaban entre sí -tú eres mi Súper Héroe favorito, porque tienes superpoderes... pero mi papá es mi Súper Súper Héroe favorito...

El hombre le sonrió a su hija tiernamente, y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Motimon mientras ambos mayores salían de la camioneta y abrían de su lado las puertas -¿porqué?  
-Pues...

El mayor lo sacaba del carro y lo cargaba, mientras Junko desabrochaba a Motimon y éste se dejaba llevar por la chica.

-Pues...- repitió el niño -porque es mi papá...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** SIII!!! Señoras y señores, he vuelto!! Desde que comenzaron mis vacaciones, me sentía ofuscada porque no tenía nada de inspiración... pero ayer, con el frío y el correr del la lluvia, me animé y logré esto... y me gustó!! espero que a ustedes también les guste... 

Esta es mi primera recopilación... habrán notado muchos detalles del porque del título, de quien hablamos y demás... claro que si no es así, pueden preguntar y yo puedo responder xP... también ayer se me ocurrió otra recopilación, aunque no tan centrada en el término "Digimon", pero también chistosa (si todo va como planeo, probablente algún día les diga porque no está tan centrada en un Digimon...) Esta, como dice mi summary, es semi AU, aunque está muuuuchos años después de **xXDigital ChroniclesXx** xD... Y porqué un niño de tres años habla tan bien? no sé, yo tengo sobrinos de esa edad que hablan bien... solo que hablan mucho, como el pequeño Kouda xD... bien, me retiro, ya saben, dejen sus reviews :D


End file.
